Harrison Reid and the Garden of Hesperides (SYOC CLOSED)
by Diosa de Las Estrellas
Summary: Harrison Reid is a troublesome, Hermes child who is constantly in trouble with those around him. When one of his stunts go to far, he will be sent on a quest for three golden apples. However, on this quest he will learn that there is something evil lurking on the Earth? What will happen to his quest? Who is this ancient evil? (SYOC)
1. Apparently Blowing Up Cabins Is Bad

Frankly, I feel as though everybody is over exaggerating about the current situation. We should focus on the whole thought of this wonderful idea of mine. Whatever happened to "it's the thought that counts"? People have lost their humanity over the years.

I was just giving our dear activities director, Chiron, a little show for his birthday. I can tell you one thing. It wasn't the outcome I was hoping, but it sure did make for an interesting. I don't know every detail, but from the looks of it, it appears that I set the fireworks off too close to the cabins. My bad. The campers should be thanking me for that amazing night filled with fireworks. There was a cake sculpture of Chiron. The cake did catch on fire. Streamers decorated all the cabins. They may have also caught on fire, but that's not a big deal. There was an awesome band consisting of Apollo kids who played throughout the night. The guitarist caught on fire with minor burns, but some of his siblings healed him. Best of all, in my opinion, is the warmth they felt through the night from the blazing cabins. Fun for the whole family.

I guess my father didn't share the same opinion I did, or my grandfather actually. Zeus wasn't exactly thrilled when he found out that his cabin was no longer standing proud and tall. So he demanded that I be punished for the destruction of the Camp. Today was the day I would find out what my harsh punishment was.

I sat on the edge of my bed in Cabin 11 fiddling with a celestial bronze dagger I had taken from one of Ares' kids. I was confined to my Cabin until I heard any news to head to the Big House. Lucky for my siblings and I, Cabin 11 only had minor damage on the side from the fires.

"If you weren't such an idiot, you wouldn't be so bored in this cabin alone." A voice came from the doorway of the cabin.

I looked towards the source of the voice and saw my cousin Avery in the doorway. Here at Camp Half-Blood, you aren't really related to people other than your siblings but this was a special exception. Avery's mom and my mother happened to both be sisters that fell for the gods. How unfortunate for them.

"Funny, Avery. No need to thank me for not ratting you out to Mr. D about who gave me the fireworks in the first place."

"I don't need to thank you because I didn't give them you. You stole it from me, as per usual. Although, I will be happy when you finally get punished for one of your disastrous ideas. Follow me. Chiron wants to see you." Avery smirked and beckoned for me to follow her as we walked through the camp.

Despite being a year younger than me, Avery was more mature than me in many ways at only 15 years old. Avery was one of the star campers who everyone relied on. Her light brown hair was always in a high ponytail down her back to her waist. She wore the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with dark blue skinny jeans that had a belt of weaponry around her waist. Avery was one of the most skilled fighters even against the Ares cabin, it was what she had trained for. Many people had learned to back off and never cross her. I was not one of them.

As we walked to the Big House, I felt the stares of some of the campers. I looked around to see the campers surrounding me. Some had faces of annoyance from the burnt down cabins and others had faces of approval because of the destruction of most of the camp.

"Sorry that I burnt down five cabins!" I raised my hands in defense and faced the campers. "Mistakes happen you know!"

When we entered Chiron's office, a frown crept up onto my face. Also in the room was the Camp Director, Dionysus. Mr. D and I had a little history between us and we weren't on the best of terms. There was a long list of things that I had done in the past few years that had peeved off Mr. D, and each time he had threatened to turn me into a dolphin.

Chiron stood to face a painting on the wall. The painting depicted the story of Hercules retrieving one of the Golden Apples for one of his labors. I wasn't sure which one it was, but I would never really bother to learn it either.

When Avery and I arrived, Avery stepped behind me and was hanging out by the door entrance. "Chiron, I brought Harrison."

"Thank you, Avery. Can you leave us alone to talk to your cousin?" Avery quickly left the room, but I knew she was still in a place that she could hear everything that was going on.

"Harrison Reid, I was very disappointed in you yesterday." Chiron looked at me with a sad face and displeased eyes.

I just had to make the moment less awkward.

"What for? Burning down the cabins or the laxatives in the cake I passed out yesterday?" I couldn't help but grin as I remembered all those campers lined up last night for the toilets.

"Not funny, Mr. Reid. Zeus has commanded that your father give you a punishment for destroying his cabin. Hermes wanted to give you a simple punishment, but Zeus demanded it to be more tedious and demanding." Chiron stopped and sighed a bit. Mr. D was smirking at me as though he was going to be entertained. For the first time in a while, I was actually afraid of what might happen to me.

"A brother of yours went on a quest, Luke Castellan, and was asked to steal the Golden Apples from the Garden of Hesperides. You are to complete what he could not, and a small adjustment has been made to make it easier."

"What kind of adjustment?" I snapped back. I was never one to be the serious and rude type of person, but this punishment was making my blood boil. I had heard of Luke Castellan, when he went onto this quest, it had left a lasting scar on his face. I didn't want the same to happen to me.

"My gods, Chiron. You can never get to the point, can you? Harriet, you were given a list of wishes from the four Hesperides. Each requires a gift to allow you pass to the tree, of course, you will have to pass Ladon on your own. However, the Hesperides will help but not that much." Mr. D maintained a smirk the entire time as he spoke of my fate.

I stood silently the entire time, anger no longer filled me, but fear. I had never been on a quest before and only left the Camp to go visit my mom on holidays. I didn't even know where to begin or what to do.

"My name is Harrison, not Harriet. Can I ask why my father is sending me on a quest that one of his sons ended up resenting him for?"

"We can understand your worry, but we won't send you alone on this trip." Chiron finally looked back to my eyes. I was finally feeling hopeful, and I decided to go back to my normal self. I couldn't stand my serious, angry, and fearful self. "We will hold a competition tomorrow in which you will observe and you can pick who will go on this quest with you."

"Once you pick your companions, you will have two weeks to accomplish this task, if not you will be forced to..." Chiron obviously struggled to find the words to say.

"Temporarily leave camp." Mr. D said without hesitation.

"Uh, yes. Exactly."

"How long is 'temporarily'?" I couldn't go back to LA. Not with Avery's mother there to bug me about her darling daughter. My aunt was convinced that Avery was a blessing sent from the gods and that I was sent as a punishment for my mother.

"We are not sure, but I can tell you it wouldn't be less than a year."

* * *

**Welcome to my SYOC! I'm super excited to write this story that I have been thinking about for a while and make it work. I will only be accepting a few main characters, but I will be using some for background characters or recurring characters in the story.**

**A few things before submitting a character:**

**1\. I want unique characters that I can include into my story, but I don't want an ultra super weird character that seems too quirky. Be creative, but also be realistic. **

**2\. Only one character per submitter. There are limited spots, so you can only have one character sent in to give a fair chance and advantage to others. **

**3\. Please label your PM as: "PJO SYOC: {Character's Name}, {Age}, {Godly Parent}". That way I can keep track of characters by just looking at the title of the PM. If it is not labeled as such, then I will not look or maybe even delete the PM. **

**4\. Not everyone is a child of the Big Three, but I might accept a few. However, for better chances, try to submit another godly parents. Also, no children of titans or primordial gods. **

**That's all I ask for when submitting a character, and the form can be found on my profile. I look forward to submissions and seeing some characters that I can incorporate into this story. I will close submissions on April 3 at midnight, so make sure to get you're characters in before then. **


	2. Sword Waving Cousin And A Creepy Oracle

The sky had darkened, and shadows danced all around the campers that stood close to the campfire. As for me, I stood by a tree on the edge of the forest. I wrapped clear saran wrap around a tree three times, and while still connected to the first tree, moved onto the next tree.

"What exactly are you doing, Harry?" I rolled my eyes at the hideous nickname.

I turned around to see an annoyed Avery, who was standing with a sword on her hip. Avery's face looked slimmer and her light brown was down in waves with a pink headband that pushed her hair back slightly. Her skin was glowing a bit.

"I see one of the Aphrodite kids finally decided to turn the beast into a beauty. Although it looks like you're wearing too much makeup," I said as I continued on with the saran wrap.

Avery tried to wipe her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, but the makeup remained. "Alison has been wanting to do my hair and makeup for months now. I lost a bet so I had to let her. This darn makeup won't come off now."

"I wonder if she can fix up your personality because she can really do miracles with how you look."

Avery rolled her eyes and walked over to the space between the trees. She took one look at me and slashed through the saran wrap with her sword. "This is literally one of the stupidest things you have ever done. Give me the saran wrap."

Avery held out her hand for the saran wrap. We stood there for a few moments while I didn't move. I knew that Avery hated whenever people didn't listen to her immediately which always made me excited for her reactions every time.

She started to tap her foot repeatedly and glare got more intense. I grinned at her as the anger started to grow, "Oh no. The monster is angry."

"Don't be a prick and give me the saran wrap." Avery darted towards me, trying to take the saran wrap out of my hand.

Next thing I knew I was being chased by my cousin as she swung around the sword in her hand. You know, a typical Wednesday night.

Avery was typically a lot better than me in lots of things, but the one thing I could always count on was my speed. I tried dodging the trees and I was successful at first in getting away from her.

Soon enough I was running too fast and the next thing I knew I had crashed into a person with bright red hair. Avery stopped running and paused to look at who I had run into, "Harrison!"

I groaned as I pushed myself up from the ground and looked over at the girl next to me. I instantly recognized her and scrambled to help her stand up. I grabbed her arm and asked, "Are you alright, Rachel?"

"I'm fine, but my head hurts now. Not like I needed to add onto my headaches, but thanks for the help." Rachel faltered and almost fell, but thankfully I had caught her on time.

Avery rushed over to Rachel with her sword back at her side, "Do you want to go the Big House and rest?"

"No, I'm good. Could you guys help me to the cave though? I want to lie down for a second and get my thoughts collected."

"Of course," Avery said quickly while she gave me one of her famous glares.

When we finally helped Rachel walk to her cave and pushed passed the curtains, we saw all the drawings on the wall of the cave. I looked in awe at the artwork as we sat down with Rachel on one of the massive couches.

"I've never been in your cave before, and it's actually really cool. What do all these drawings mean?" Avery placed her hands on the nearest drawing of five deers with trees on both sides of the deers.

"They're just visions that come to me once in a while that I put on the walls. It helps me to better understand the things I see because most of the times they don't come complete. Lately, the visions have become more frequent and they have made me more lightheaded as well. It seems like every five min-," Rachel stopped talking as her eyes closed shut and her head leaned back.

A dark green mist began to swirl around her feet, and her head shot back up to look at me straight in the eyes with her glowing eyes. When Rachel began to talk, the voice that came out was raspy and the same green mouth leaked from her mouth.

"Beware what's stirring beneath the wave,

But put your trust in those willing to save.

For when the sky is whole yet again,

The fight will leave many who died in vain."

Rachel's head fell back again and she seemed to be unconscious as both Avery and I stared at her. I placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder and began to shake in order to have her wake up. When Rachel finally opened her eyes, Avery gave a sigh of relief from my left.

"Is that what happens when you give a prophecy because it is very creepy? It was like you were possessed by a demon or something," I told her as I watched her with a creeped out look on my face.

Avery smacked me on the arm and looked towards Rachel, "Are you okay? Do you need me to get you something or someone?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't usually give full prophecies out of the blue. Usually, someone has to be going on a quest and I will give them a prophecy." Rachel laid down fully on the couch as though she were about to take a nap.

Avery and I looked at each other, "Well, I'm about to go on a quest in a few days. Not really by choice anyway. What did the prophecy mean?"

"That's the thing about prophecies. It can be interrupted in many different ways, but you'll know what it means when it happens. Though yours is the strongest and most cryptic one I have heard in a while."

* * *

**Hello, everyone! I just decided to write a filler chapter while I figure out what I want to do for the next chapters. Since in the previous chapter I mentioned that there was going to be a competition, I plan to keep it surprise as to which characters were accepted to go on the quest. Not all of the characters that I received will be included in the upcoming chapter, but most of them will be included in some sort of way. **

**Let me know what you though of the chapter and any guesses as to what the prophecy could be about. I might post the next chapter in a week, but events always seem to mess up my plans. **


End file.
